ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines
__NOWYSIWYG__ Below are the community guidelines that everyone is to base their editing on. Please note that there are a set of globally applying rules on Community Central. Some rules have their own pages. Each one, including the ones listed here, are easily accessed immediately below. Jump To... Editing Policy - Episode Creation Policy - The "VSP" Policies - Copycat Policy - Block Policy - Blog Policy - Wanted Pages Policy - Wiki Creation Policy - Chat Policy - Achievements Policy - Crossover Policy - Personal Info Policy - Role-Playing Policy Episode Creation Policy You may only add episodes to your own series. Adding an episode to others' series will result in one warning, and then a block from editing. Note that this does not apply if a user creates an episode page for another series, as long as there were already pages linking to it. If this is the case, then the person creating the page in question is actually helping the wiki. Vandalism, Spam, and Profanity (VSP) ﻿Vandalism: Removing content from pages, messing up their text, and other malicious edits. Vandalism will result in a warning--and eventually block--from an admin. Spam: Advertisements, links to porn/virus websites, nonsense/gibberish, an entire page of pointlessness, canned meat, etc. Spam is all those things, and will get a warning, and then block. (But not the canned meat.) Profanity: Also known as curse words, cuss words, vulgarity, etc, these are really bad words. They will get a block if they are used often, and will get an immediate block if used in vandalism or spam. Copycat Policy Nobody likes a copycat, especially when it's quite obvious. Copying another users work will result in a warning, and then a block if done a second time. You must get permission to use people's aliens, villains, etc. Below are two variations of this policy:﻿ 'Crossovers' If you are planning a crossover, even another crossover movie, then you must get permission from the creators of all involved series before you can use them. 'Sequels' It's quite common for users to make a sequel to their original series after their first one ends, similar to how Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are sequels to Ben 10. It is even allowed to make a sequel to someone else's series, but you need permission from the other series' creator. Block Policy Unless otherwise specified in a policy, admins must give a warning before blocking you if you break the rules. However, you will not get any more warnings once the first block expires and you continue to break the rules. The blocks will get longer and longer until you are indefinitely blocked from editing. Wanted Pages Policy There are over 1,000 here. However, they just keep building up and building up, not shrinking. A wanted page is a nonexistent page that has at least one page linking to it. If you see a redlink, the page that link goes to is a wanted page. It is now an official rule that you cannot create any wanted pages. Either create the page right away to fix it, or just don't make a link at all. In order to make the task of removing/creating them all easier, this rule will be well enforced. Wiki Creation Policy Note: This is not an actual policy. It is actually more of a recommendation. It is not as strict as the others. We have recently had a few users make separate wikis for their series and aliens. It is advised not to make a separate wiki for your series. However, in some extreme cases, it is okay. Achievements Policy There is a rule that applies to all wikis with the Achievements (badge). No abusing a wiki feature, like making lots of unneeded edits, adding the same category over and over, and other things, to get badges. It's cheating, and can really mess up the system. It will get a warning, and then a block. Crossover Policy This is a plain-and-simple explanation of something that could warrant its own page: If you are doing a crossover with a non-Ben 10 show, do not make a page for any other-show characters. For example, if doing a P&F and/or SpongeBob crossover with your series, don't make a page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz or Plankton. Personal Info Policy Some people like to give out their name online. This is not allowed at all on this wiki for safety reasons, protecting against identity thieves and other threats. Even though Wikia has rolled out a new userpage header, you are still not permitted to give out personal info on it. Note that you do not have to fill everything out, yet you can still use a nickname. (i.e. filling out "Smiley" if your username is "SmileyBen333".) Giving out others' personal info without their permission (called "outing") is not permitted under any circumstances and will result in an immediate, indefinite block. Role-Playing Policy Role-Playing is fun. However, it is not allowed on this wiki. Not even in chat, since some users might instead want to discuss a real subject. Instead, the Ben 10 RPG Wiki has been set up for this purpose. Community Guidelines